I Dare You To Move
by Deadly-Flame
Summary: This time Alex Rider and Georgina Thomas have been assigned the task of keeping the Golden Trio safe. An Alex Rider/Harry Potter Story. How will the agents do when Scorpia hook up with Lord Voldemort? Full Summary inside, please give it a chance
1. Here we go again

_Well, it's official i'm back! I'm sorry i disappeared for a while, been reading alot and dying under the strain of A-levels. Thank you to all the requests of another story, here it is. Now i know some people will hate this and some will love it. it mixed my 2 favourite series - Alex Rider and Harrry Potter, please give this a chance. Thanks again - Deadly Flame._

Summary - Alex Rider and Georgina Thomas have been assigned the task of keep Harry Potter safe from Lord Voldemort, a now 19 year old George and 20 year Alex have alot to prove when they come up against magic, unruly students and when scorpia pops back up after off course making friends with Lord Voldemort. Can Alex and George successully complete the mission or will this be their finaly battle? I Deadly-Flame present you with - _I Dare You To Move_

Some things you should know before reading - this is set before Deathly Hallows, Voldemort and Dumbledore are still alive as is Sirius (cos i love him) in the section where Blunt is trailing of about the magical world yes it is meant to be like that cause it's a kind of flash back. If anyone has any questions just ask in a review and i'll try and answer. let me know if its clear.

* * *

"Welcome to all you new students, welcome back to all the rest of you," Dumbledore grinned over his goblet, "Not much to say before you can all get stuck into the lovely feast laid out before us

"Welcome to all you new students, welcome back to all the rest of you," Dumbledore grinned over his goblet, "Not much to say before you can all get stuck into the lovely feast laid out before us. We have two new members of the teaching staff this year, they are trainees who are going to teach you all a little bit of self defence without the use of magic, because you never know when danger can approach and you're wand isn't at hand. So I wish you give these two charming students all the respect you give myself, I introduce to you all Professor Alex Rider and Professor Georgina Thomas." Out of a doorway to the side of the great hall stepped out the two new professors, gasps resounded through the great hall; they were young, very young. No older than 20 and not dressed in robes like all the other teachers. Alex Rider had blonde hair that fell across his serious blue eyes, he was tall and muscular wearing a black t-shirt and combats, the girl besides him, Georgina Thomas came to Alex's shoulders in height, she also had blonde hair that was tied into a high ponytail she was wearing a kaki coloured tank top and army style combats.

"Professor Rider and Thomas are muggles, (another gasp went through the hall) any magic used on them and well I'm pretty sure they can defend themselves, right guys?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Rider and Thomas are highly trained in self defence and I do believe at such times we should all know how to defend ourselves. Anyway that's enough for that, everybody eat."

* * *

2 weeks previously

Georgina Thomas walked out of her Brother Shawn's house pulling her shoulder length blonde hair out of the loose ponytail it had been in, it was a nice day, the middle of summer and finally Britain was having a good warm spell. George looked up shielding her eyes from the blazing sun she stopped in her tracks as a black lagoon pulled swiftly up against the pavement. The blacked out passengers seat window slid mechanically down.

"Miss Thomas," an all too familiar voice said.

"What is it this time Jones?" the girl sighed, looking back at the house and half wishing to run back into it and hide.

"Get in the car, no arguments. You know the drill." And Georgina did know the drill, with another sigh she got into the car and it silently pulled away from the curb and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Alex Rider was sat in his office, well sat isn't exactly correct, he was in fact slumped over his desk, his head resting on a pillow of official documents, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy. Yes Agent Alex Rider was fast asleep on his desk in the middle of MI6's headquarters very unaware that his boss was about to come barging into his office. Alex had just come back from a long, boring and extremely draining mission over seas and was now attempting to do all the paperwork for it and failing terribly.

Luckily for Alex, a Mr Alan Blunt was not the first person to make it to his office that sunny morning and find the 20 year old blonde fast asleep. "Cub?" a low voice called through the thick wooden door, "oi Cub?" the owner of the voice thumped on the door then got bored and finally pushed it open. Seeing the man asleep Fox slammed the door shut behind him and watched with amusement as Alex jumped awake and then hastily pretending to be working before even noticing anyone was in his office.

"Chill Cub, it's just me." Alex looked up and finally relaxed his tense body.

"Hey Fox, sorry, I'm just so damn tired."

"Aw the poor little rookie." Fox laughed, "Get used to it kid."

"Did you come in here for a reason or just to depress me?" Alex asked.

"I come with a friendly warning, Blunt's on the warpath, word is he has a new mission for you and people are saying your Georgina will be with you too. But you missed this morning's meeting so be ready for an ass kicking."

"I didn't? Crap." Alex jumped up straightening out his tie and smoothing down his shirt, "wait did you say George is going to be back on a mission with me?" Alex stopped making Fix smirk.

"Yeah, well that's the word around the water cooler anyway, haven't seen Kitten around here for a while, people are saying she's been on quite a few solo missions and that Blunt's purposely been trying to keep you two apart."

"You know she hates it when you call her Kitten. And yeah I know about her missions we've been emailing we were meant to meet up last week but off course I was called away on that stupid mission. Anyway I better go find Blunt, thanks for the warning by the way." Alex grabbed his jacket and rushed out of the room. Fox shook his head and laughed. "Poor little rookie." He repeated before leaving.

Alex was in such a hurry that he ran straight into George and Miss Jones and didn't even realise it was them. "I'm so sorry," he stammered.

"Alex, take a breath." George laughed looking at the man in front of her; he was taller, yet again. His hair messier than ever looking like he had just woke up (little did she know) and was falling in his chocolate brown eyes. He looked good in a suit and George found herself smiling. Alex finally looked at the people he had crashed into.

"G?" he smiled at her, "sorry apparently I've pissed of Blunt."

"Miss another meeting Mr Rider?" Miss Jones pitched in from behind before side stepping the pair and walking on into Blunt's office.

"Have you been a bad boy Alex?" George teased, "its been a while." She was more serious now, "too long a while."

"I know, I'm sorry, Blunt has a tendency of throwing me into missions constantly,"

George smiled again, "so what you up to? I just got dragged here, another mission to find another hard drive or something stupid."

"Word around the water cooler is that you're not flying solo this mission." George smiled.

"The old Rider Thomas collaboration, it's about time."

"Have you heard from Dave?" Alex randomly asked.

George shook her head sadly, "no he wanted to get away from this world, start over, I don't know where he is, haven't spoken to him in over a year now." Alex held the door open for her and they walked into Blunt's office.

It hadn't changed. It never did. Blunt was sat behind his desk.

"You must have read my mind Mr Rider I was just about to come find you. Where were you this morning?" Blunt asked icily.

"I was under a pile of paperwork you gave me." Alex said bitterly.

"Anyway, that aside take a seat you two, there's a more serious issue at hand." Jones motioned to the two seats in front of the desk.

"Now this is a very delicate mission." Blunt started, "there is a world that survives within our own. A world far different but extremely similar to our own.

"Get to the point Alan." Jones snapped.

Blunt shot her a glare before continuing "it is a world of magic, please let me continue" he quickly added seeing the look on the agent's faces, "it is much like our own, with its own kind of government. . ."

* * *

Fast forward two weeks again

"Rider and Thomas are highly trained in self defence and I do believe at such times we should all know how to defend ourselves. Anyway that's enough for that, everybody eat." And with a clap of his hands Dumbledore finished his speech and sat down. The two trainees made there way over to the Gryffindor table where they settled amongst a black hair boy, a bushy haired girl and some extremely ginger siblings.

Across the great hall another house table Slytherin, had watched the two new staff members walk over the 'golden trio' and were sneering.

"That was obvious," a particularly pale blonde boy commented, "Dumbledore has recruited muggles which is bad enough, but they're friends with Potter! Wait till my father hears about this."

"Yeah Draco he's really lost his marbles this time." A girl with heavily coated makeup swooned resting her head on the boys shoulder.

"Pansy, he never had any," the boy smirked.


	2. First Impressions

Disclaimer – ( for all chapters including previous) – I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it

Disclaimer – ( for all chapters including previous) – I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. The same goes for Alex Rider.

Chapter 2 – First Impressions

"This place is huge." Alex said looking around the great hall.

"Yeah it's pretty impressive," Harry mumbled. Harry Potter, the boy with the messy black hair and lightening bolt scar on his forehead had just turned 17 and wasn't exactly impressed that he had now been assigned muggle babysitters.

That's right, Blunt had told Alex and Georgina all about the magical world, Hogwarts and one special boy named Harry and his friends, back in his office that sunny day. To Alex and George those 2 weeks ago felt like years, they had been told all about Lord Voldemort realising he was pretty much a magical Scorpia but most likely meaner. Blunt had made it clear that they were to teach all the pupils at the school self defence whilst staying close to Harry, his best friends Ron and Hermione and girlfriend Ginny, who was Ron's younger sister. They were to keep him safe at all costs.

So now they sat in the great hall of Hogwarts just after being introduced to a rather shocked student body, in the two weeks that had past the spies had been taken to Grimmauld Place which a group trying to fight Lord Voldemort known as 'The Order of the Phoenix' called headquarters here they met the teens, Ron's many siblings and parents Molly and Arthur Weasley, Harry's godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin the Defence against the Darks Arts teacher at Hogwarts and of course Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts.

"It's more than impressive Harry," bushy haired bookworm Hermione Granger inputted enthusiastically, "it's fabulous and it's our last year here." She sighed.

"Its big, I'll give it that, but that's a problem," George mused, "this school is so big anyone could be anywhere." Alex nodded.

"But the school is protected; no one can get in unless Dumbledore allows them too." Hermione said rather annoyed at the comment about her precious school. "Normally muggles can't get anywhere near the place, Dumbledore made an exception for you two though." She added bitterly, annoyed that every boy on the table was staring at George and every girl at Alex. What was so special about them?

"There's a village nearby isn't there?" George asked ignoring Hermione.

"Yeah, Hogsmede, it's really nice, we'll take you there on the weekend." Ginny smiled, she was a year younger than Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"How close is it?" Alex asked.

"Not far, you just walk down the drive and then down a lane and your there. No more than a 10 minuet walk."

"Who's that over there?" George asked nodding towards the boy with bleach blonde hair across the room.

"O that's Malfoy, he's a total prick." Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"Malfoy, why do I recognise that name?"

"His dad is Lucius Malfoy, a suspect death eater." Hermione explained.

"He's more than suspected Hermione, everyone knows he's is one. And Draco's going to be following in his daddy's footsteps." Ron said.

"He looks too cute to be a death eater, those are Lord V's people right?" George asked watching Draco as he death glared back at her.

"Malfoy, cute!" Ron raged, "He's a slimeball."

George looked across at Alex who was looking almost uncomfortable, "you okay?" she whispered.

Alex contemplated his answer before slowly nodding, "it just seems a bit weird, you know being here, finding all this stuff out, doesn't quite seem real. Just getting an odd vibe." He explained in a hushed voice.

"Yeah it is weird, but then all our missions are weird. And this place isn't so bad."

* * *

After an hour or so students began to filter out of the hall, all the first years were taken first by the head girl and head boy, Hermione and Draco, to their dorms and soon after the rest of the years followed yawning, chatting and stuffed with food. Professor Mcgonagall walked over to George and Alex, "an extra dorm has been added to the Gryffindor tower for you two. Harry and Ron will show you to the tower."

"Thanks," Alex said,

"But do remember no one else can know the real reason why you two are here. To the rest of the school you are here as teachers and staying in the Gryffindor Tower because you are friends of mine."

"Yeah we know we have done this before you know." Alex smiled.

"That does mean you can't play favourites with the likes of Potter." Professor Severus Snape (another member of the order) came up behind Mcgonagall, "if any of my house start complaining about you two I'll go straight to Dumbledore."

"Fine by us Snape, remember we're not here by choice." George shot the tall man daggers, "Harry, Ron would you mind taking us to the tower now? Me and Alex have some things to discuss."

"Yeah sure," Harry stood up, happy for an excuse to get away from Snape; his least favourite teacher who he suspected was a traitor to the Order. Harry and Snape had never got on, Snape went to school with Harry's father and they had hated each other so now Snape hated Harry.

"See you in the morning Professor Mcgonagall," George smiled, "Snape."

"So what kind of things are you two going to be teaching us?" Ron asked as they headed towards the tower.

"Simple but life saving defence like knowing how to play dead. Just basic stuff really." Alex shrugged, he hadn't really thought about what they were going to 'teach' the students.

"I get the feeling you guys don't particularly like having us around." George said out of the blue.

Harry stopped, realising this was most likely down to his coldness towards the pair. It wasn't that he didn't like them he thought they were both nice, friendly. Harry was just frustrated; once again no one was telling him anything George and Alex had appeared in Grimmauld Place one day with a very boring looking balding man and told they were to keep everyone safe. Harry didn't really see what was so special about them; surely they were no match for Voldemort. They were muggles!

"Sorry," Harry admitted "its just a little weird having 24 hour babysitters," to this George and Alex laughed.

"Then don't think of us that way, we're only a few years older than you, just think of us as mates who know how to kick ass." Harry smiled.

"Okay, anyway here we are." Harry said stopping in front of a portrait of a fat lady, "you have to say the password to get in," Harry explained, "Patronus" he said to lady who George now realised was moving.

"Very well." The lady nodded and the picture swung forward to reveal a narrow corridor leading to a large round room full of sofas and armchairs. Harry and Ron led the way, "And this," Ron threw his arms wide, "Is the Gryffindor common room. I'm a prefect so if anyone gives you hassle you let me know." He boasted.

"We'll keep that in mind." Alex tried not to laugh while George elbowed him.

Harry realised an extra door had appeared in the common room between the doors leading to the girls and boys dorms. "I'm guessing that middle door leads to your dorm." He pointed.


	3. Rude Awakenings

Chapter 3 – Rude awakenings

Alex woke up the next morning not because sunlight was streaming in from the window across his face but because of the noise coming from the common room. "What the?" he mumbled sitting up, he could hear arguing, loud arguing, looking over he saw that George had not be disturbed by the noise and was sleeping peacefully, also unaffected by the sun on her face.

Alex threw the covers of off him and strode over to the door throwing it open he store stormily at the noise creators. Two boys, Alex guessed about 15 were stood in the middle of a ring of about 15 other students pushing each other and yelling.

Alex didn't like being woken up, especially not by kids. His entrance made everyone else is the common room minus the fighting boys freeze, a few of the girls giggled and it was then he realised he only had joggers on. "What the hell is going on?" he yelled, in two strides he was next to the fighting boys, he took both of them by the collar and pulled them apart holding them at arms lengths, "answer me," he growled.

Everyone was shocked at how easily Alex (or shall we say Professor Rider) had torn the fighting boys apart. "Sor-sorry Professor." One of the boys replied, he had a cut lip and his short black hair was sticking out at angles. Alex pushed the boys away from him, "if I catch you two fighting again, and if you ever wake me up again, I will seriously make you regret it, got it?" The two boys nodded, and now Alex turned to the crowd. "I suggest you lot get ready for school." He said turning around and walking back into his room, slamming the door behind him. Unfortunately this woke George up.

"Alex! If you wanted to wake me up you could have just shook me." She grumbled, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Two stupid boys were fighting outside, woke me up."

"Not a morning person I see Alex, funnily enough neither am I. So stop bloody slamming doors!"

* * *

Alex and George entered the great hall for breakfast to a great amount of chatter behind hands and pointing, "Looks like your little wake up has reached the rest of the school." George smirked while Alex growled slightly.

George and Alex went and sat down next to Harry, Ron and Hermione again, Alex immediately grabbed a black coffee and then another.

"I heard something happened this morning Alex, sorry Professor Rider." Hermione said,

"Please Alex; unless we're like in a lesson or something, Professor Rider is so not me. And Yeah I did some stupid kids were fighting."

"Yeah I've already given them a detention," Hermione said, "I'll warn you now you are the talk of the girls; apparently you weren't wearing a shirt." Hermione blushed slightly.

"Aw Alex did you flash to all the young girls?" George laughed, "You're going to have a bunch of stalkers now, look down there," George nodded to the end of the table where a bunch of girls were staring at him and giggling. Alex rubbed his head and drank more coffee.

"If they give you any trouble, either of you that is." Hermione said to both Alex and George, "let me know and I'll make sure they get sorted out, you are teachers after all."

"Thanks Hermione," Alex smiled as Mcgonagall descended on the table.

"Now Professor Rider, Thomas, your first lesson will be in at 9, Professor Dumbledore will be present for the first 10 minuets then he'll leave them in your capable hands, you have the seventh years first, sorry about that but I'm sure Harry, Ron and Hermione will help you out and I know my house will behave themselves." She explained, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to hand out the timetables, did you find your room okay?" she quickly added.

"Yeah thanks, great." George smiled, "right come you lets go change." She grabbed Alex and dragged him out of the hall, coffee cup still in hand.

Once back in their dorm they both put on a pair of combats, George put on a black strap top on and Alex a black t-shirt. George then began to wind a black cloth around the wrist and palm of her right hand.

"What's that for?" Alex asked eyeing the bandage like thing.

"I hurt my wrist on my last mission, its fine but if I'm going to be punching and stuff this'll stop me damaging it more." George explained while tying her hair back loosely so strands still fell across her face. "Ready?" she asked pulling her trainers on, Alex nodded and they headed back to the Hall.

* * *

"Ah Professor Rider, Thomas," Dumbledore greeted warmly as they entered the hall where 32 seventh years already stood.

It was here that Harry, Ron and Hermione could see the extent of the bruising and scars of the agents bodies. George's wrist was bandaged, and now she was only wearing a strap top they could see a thin white scar running the length of her length arm. Alex's arms had various scars on and from what Hermione had heard from some of the girls, his rather toned chest and abs had a fair few scars on too.

"Now you all had to hand your wands in before you entered the hall, you will only get them back when the lesson has finished, I warn you all Professor Rider and Thomas are highly trained and know what they're doing, try it on with them at your own peril." Dumbledore spoke calmly.

"How do we know they're as highly trained as you say?" Draco Malfoy shouted out.

"With your permission," Dumbledore now looked at George and Alex, "may I show them just how good you two are?" Not knowing what this entailed they nodded.

"Very good." Dumbledore smiled and with a flick of his wand a screen like thing appeared in mid air, it flickered and then was showing a scene, kind of like a television.

George gasped when she saw herself on her last mission,

_George was cornered by three bulky looking men. "Ah Miss Thomas, it's true what they say then? You really are hard to find." The tallest of the men said advancing towards George with a knife._

"_Hard to find. Harder yet to kill." George smiled, ducking as the man swung for her, landing in a crouching position she kicked his feet out leading the man to land with a crashing thud and dropping the knife George grabbed it and straightened up, realising there were still two men standing she groaned. "Forgot about you two." She said, "Ah well, here we go again." In a blur of fists a fight began, George was slammed against walls, punched, kicked, but so were the men. After a few minuets, incredulously George had taken the men down. With a bleeding lip and nose, a black eye and a severe limp George ran, one of the men shot at her from the floor it hit the knife in her hand sending her hand crashing in the wall George grimaced and held her wrist which was rapidly swelling from the hit._

The scene ended, no one had spoken, George was unconsciously rubbing her wrist, remembering the pain. The next scene came up this one had Alex in it.

_Alex was tied to a chair and being hit in the face. An annoyed looking man with distorted features stood above him. "You won't get away this time Rider." he spat._

"_Wanna bet?" Alex smirked; he had loosened the chains around his wrist using a technique George had taught him many years ago. He now swung at the man punching him squarely in the face, Alex grabbed the mans fist as he went to punch him and twisted his arm behind his back, finding the pressure point on the mans neck he knocked him out. Then hearing a loud ticking Alex swore, "The bomb." With that Alex was running, crashing into walls in his haste to get out of the maze of a building he was in. Finally he threw a door open and had just run a few feet when the building erupted throwing Alex forward and scattering him in debris. Slowly and painfully Alex rose to his feet and staggered onwards. _

The screen disappeared; the room was in stunned silence.

"Yeah like they did that." Another Slytherin yelled.

"You wanna have a go kid?" Alex reared up, "I could tell you stories that would make you cry." George elbowed him.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I can assure you everything you just saw was true and as Professor Rider just pointed out they have done a lot more. Now I shall leave you to teach."


	4. Acting like teachers

Chapter 4 – Acting like teachers

Alex and George watched as Dumbledore left the room. They looked at each other. Neither knowing what to do next, Harry sensed this and nudged Ron.

"Um, so can you teach us how to punch?" Ron asked.

"You'll need a lot more than learning how to punch to ever win a fight Weasel." Draco said and the Slytherin's sniggered, Ron blushed.

"Yeah you're right Malfoy he will, you all will." Alex said, "And yes Ron we'll teach you how to punch but first we'll teach you basic defence that can save your life."

"Like what?" Padma Patil, one half of the Patil twins, asked.

"Well," George began, "girls don't take this offensively but when up against a guy the best thing you can do is run."

"But you didn't," A Hufflepuff said.

"Didn't really have much choice there, and I've had experience, for you guys however the safest thing is to run. If you can kick him the - err - you know, before you run, it'll give you more time."

"That's what you're going to be teaching us, how to run away?" Malfoy sneered, "I bet I could take him down." He muttered to Zabini.

"Alright Malfoy, bring it on." Alex said.

"What are you doing?" George whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him, just take him down a notch. Come on then Malfoy you think you can take me down why don't you try it?" Draco smirked, removed his robes and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up.

The two boys moved into the middle of the room and the rest of the students circled around them George remained close to boys, in case anything got out of hand.

Draco swung a punch which Alex caught with ease while yawning as if already bored. He threw Draco his hand back. Draco swung again this time Alex wrapped his arm around Draco's and kicked the back of his legs out so he crashed to the floor, landing on his back. Alex crouched down next to the shocked boy. "Finished?" he asked.

Draco narrowed his eyes and stood up while Alex backed of, "anyone else want a go?" he asked the crowd while Draco pushed people out of his way and went back to his cronies, "now as you should have noticed I only used defence there whilst Mr Malfoy went for offence. Its simple moves like this that will disarm your opponent and give you to time to get the hell out of there."

Nobody else tried it on after that, they listened to what Alex and George said and watched what they showed them. After an hour a loud bell rang over head and the students began to gather their things.

"Okay honestly, how bad?" George whispered to Hermione and Harry while Alex glared at Malfoy.

"It was really good," Harry assured, "I've never seen Malfoy so annoyed before, awesome." He muttered walking away.

"What did you think Hermione?" Alex asked turning to them.

"Well although I don't really agree with violence, I learnt a lot from you two today I think it'll really help in these times," Hermione replied.

"You guys really are scared aren't you?" George realised.

"It's horrible times, I don't think you truly understand, when he came back last time, so many people were killed and Harry…his parents and now…it's hard for him, for everyone."

"We understand," Harry said soothingly, "there a group of people we know like him, Scorpia, they killed both my parents and George's mum, now they keep trying to take us out. That's something you guys weren't told when we turned up, we're not only here to protect you we're here to protect ourselves, this is one of the only places Scorpia can't find us, there are huge bounties on both of our heads. We know what its like to be scared Hermione but don't worry we'll figure something out."

"We always do" George added smiling at the younger girl, "well you better get to your next lesson, see you at lunch."

Word had spread around the school about the seventh year's lesson with George and Alex so they had no more problems for the rest of that day, or that week, or the one after.

* * *

Three weeks later George collapsed onto the sofa in their dorm.

"Why are we here again?" she asked staring into the flames of the fire.

"We're keeping them safe and not getting killed," Alex reminded smiling at her over the top of the sofa.

"But nothing's happened, I thought this Lord Voldemort was a bitch, I thought we'd be home by now."

"It's kind of nice here though don't you think, its cosy, the kids aren't bad and it's nice to back together." George smiled at this.

"Yeah it's nice here, and I did miss you but don't you think it's kind of weird that Blunt is actually trying to keep us safe for once? Normally he just throws us head first into it."

"Yeah I know, Harry must be really special,"

"What about Hermione?"

"Yeah her and Ron too."

"I didn't ask about Ron," Alex looked confused, "o come on Alex it is so obvious she likes you, she can't look you straight in the eye, she giggles every time you say something that's barely funny and she blushes every time you walk into the room. And she shoots daggers at me whenever we're together."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Alex said innocently, George shook her head in disbelief, "even if it is true, she's a nice girl but not my type."

"So what is your type?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Alex smiled walking into the bathroom.

* * *

There was however one event that had sent a buzz of excitement around the school, and slightly confused George and Alex. Harry kept trying to explain the 'game' to them but they still didn't understand.

"Look the match is tomorrow just come down to pitch and watch, maybe you'll get it more then," Harry laughed.

"Okay, we'll come down and watch the Quidditch; did I say it right this time?" George asked a grinning Ron and Harry.

"Yeah, finally," Ron said.

"And you're both playing?"

"Yeah, Harry's captain and the seeker"

"He tries to catch the little gold ball?" George cut in, finally feeling like she was understanding.

"Yeah, and I'm a keeper,"

"You try and stop the other team scoring in the three hoops?"

"Yup, that's my job, Ginny's on the team too she's a chaser along with Katie and Demelza,"

"They're the ones who try and score in the other team's hoops."

"Bloody hell Harry she's getting it."

"Okay then, what do the beaters do?" Harry asked, both he and Ron lent forward watching as George chewed her lip trying to remember,

"Don't they carry bats and hit balls at the other team?" Harry and Ron cried out in triumph.

"Will you lot keep it down," Hermione snapped next to them, "there are much better things than Quidditch to talk about."

They were sat in the Gryffindor common room and it was quite late on a Friday night however there were still a fair amount of students in the common room, most talking about the upcoming match just like Harry, Ron and George. Hermione was curled up in a chair reading a book, Alex was stretched out on the rug in front of the fire lightly sleeping and Ginny was sat at Harry's feet playing with her Pygmy Puff Arnold.

"Chill out Hermione, there's only one week left of school then its Christmas." Ron said.

"Yes Ronald but that does not mean we should stop working, it means we need to be working harder."

"How did you figure that out?" Ron muttered Hermione was about to snap out another answer when Harry swiftly stood up and looked around the common room.

"Team, bed." He barked, "We're playing Slytherin tomorrow and we know they're tough and it's going to be crap weather so I want you all well rested. I'll see you all in the morning."

With that most of the students in the common room sloped of to their dorms, leaving George, Hermione and a sleeping Alex by the fire, in a rather awkward silence.

"We should probably be getting to bed too." George said sliding of off the sofa and crawling over to Alex's sleeping form. She grabbed her bottle of water from the table and splashed some onto his face.

"Argh," he shot up. "What the hell George?"

"You were drooling so I thought I'd help wash your face," she smiled innocently standing up, Alex rugby tackled her to the ground and shook his wet hair in her face.

"Get of me Alex!"

Hermione scowled at the pair, "aren't you two meant to be teachers, or at least acting like teachers?"

George and Alex stood up, "Seriously Hermione, lighten up." George said sounding a lot like Ron Hermione slammed her book shut and stomped of to her dorm.

"That girl is more hormonal than me," George commented head to their room.

"Yeah and that really is saying something." Alex smirked ducking as a pillow came flying at his head.


	5. Stunned silences

_Okay so i know not alot has happened yet but something definately happens this chapter :) You may be wondering at the end why you aren't fully shown whats happened but there is a reason for this so please stick with me. Lol, hope you enjoy - Deadly-Flame._

_P.s - thanks for all your reviews - makes me smiles_

Chapter 5 – Stunned silences

Morning broke cold and frosty but that didn't break the school spirit. Entering the great hall with Harry and the rest of the team was like entering with royalty, there were cheers from almost every table in the hall except of course the Slytherin table which were booing and hissing. As they sat down to breakfast it became very apparent of just how nervous Ron was, he was an odd shade of green and refused to eat anything which really was most unlike Ron. Harry on the other hand was quite cheerful, "One of the Slytherin chasers is injured, apparently he fell of his broom at their practice last night, and they've had to find a last minuet replacement." He grinned, "Come on Ron eat something I don't want my Keeper passing out up there." Ron shrugged.

"Yeah where's last nights spirit gone Ron?" George asked, "Talking of last night, where's Hermione?"

Harry looked around, "that's weird she doesn't like Quidditch but she normally comes to the matches and to breakfast with us."

"Maybe she's just tied," Alex suggested, "seriously Ron are you okay?" he asked as Ron swayed slightly.

Ron grunted an answer and then went bright red and groaned as a loud chorus of "Weasley is our king, he cannot save a thing" sounded from the Slytherin table.

"Just what we need," Harry muttered standing up, "right come on team down to the pitch. Now!" He ordered.

10 minuets after the departure of the Gryffindor team the rest of the school began to make their way down to the pitch including most of the teachers Alex and George followed behind still not quite sure what they were about to witnessed.

Half way across the frozen grounds and both George and Alex stopped dead. Hermione who had been slowly walking behind them, after decided she probably should go watch the match, crashed into them, "Sorry," she said but realised neither were listening, they were both staring intently at the forbidden forest.

"You saw that right?" George asked Alex, her eyes not leaving the dark forest.

Alex nodded, "yeah I saw it. We better go check it out." Now George nodded and they changed their course of direction and started towards the forests.

"Hey!" yelled Hermione, "you can't go in there, it's dangerous," she ran in front of them and threw her arms wide, they halted in front of her.

"It's okay Hermione we just want to check it out." Alex explained.

"But you can't. There are loads of things in that forest, loads of creatures and things that don't like wizards and witches let alone muggles. It's not safe."

"Hermione we saw someone skulking in the shadows, with the whole schools attention towards the Quidditch game this is prime time for an attack, we're just going to see what's going, it's probably just a student but we're here to keep you safe." George said, "We'll be fine, go and save us some seats and we'll be there in a second, okay?"

Hermione knew she had just been dismissed so stood aside and let them pass; Alex looked over his shoulder and smiled at her before they disappeared into the dark depths.

* * *

Gryffindor won the game. It was close though, extremely close. Harry and Draco had been battling for the snitch the whole game and it was only due to Draco being too preoccupied with singing 'Weasley is our king' that Harry was able to grab the snitch before he nose dived and crashed to the ground with a dull thud. But a win was a win and a party was in full swing in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione however was not celebrating, George and Alex hadn't turned up to match at all and now they were no where in sight.

"Harry have you seen George or Alex?" she asked a slightly tipsy Harry who shook his head and then grabbed Ginny and began swinging her around.

The portrait hole swung open with a bang, fearing it was teachers the music was quickly shut of and everyone looked towards to hole to see who was entering. A loud gasp echoed through the common room as a beat up Alex slowly entered the room followed by an equally beat up George.

Half of Alex's face was bruised and he was walking with a limp, his knuckles were swollen and there was a gash on his left arm that looked deep and nasty. George had a swollen lip and blood matted in her hair, she was walking uneasily holding her right arm across her body, her hand hung limp from the already injured wrist.

"Congratulations," Alex said blood spilling from his mouth as he did, "I gather you won," he nodded towards the decorations, "keep the music down though." He looked back at George who was using her good hand to rub her head, her eyes were out of focus and she began to sway as if dizzy, Alex caught her before she fell and with a hand around her waist guided her to their room, "she's okay, just took a hit to the head." And with that he shut the door on the common room.

Nobody in the common room moved, "Right," said Hermione, "you can have the music back on but quietly, Ginny will you go get Madam Pomfrey please I think the Professors could use her right now and Neville could you get Professor Mcgonagall." She whispered to her friends as the music was turned back on then she grabbed Harry and Ron and steered them towards George and Alex's room, she knocked lightly on the door, "It's Hermione." To her surprise it was George who opened the door not Alex she gestured them in and shut the door behind them. Alex was pressing a shirt to the wound on his arm. "Alex you really should wash that out" Hermione rushed forward and drew a wet sponge out of midair, she to began clean out the cut.

George sat down on her bed and began to re-bandage her wrist, wincing as she did.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Scorpia found us," George said darkly, "don't ask how cause I don't know."

"O dear Merlin." Mcgonagall cried when she saw the state of the so called teachers.

"It's ok, we'll alright, been beaten up worse than this before." Alex said with a small smile.


	6. Big Brother Trouble

Chapter 6 – Big brother trouble

It was a few days before Christmas and everyone was now at the Burrow, the Weasley's house, after it had been decided that Grimmauld Place just really wasn't that nice. New magical protection had been places on the Burrow by both Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic to make it as safe as Grimmauld place and to add a few extra rooms. Madam Pomfrey had fixed Alex and George up despite their objections, Alex's face was no longer bruised and his twisted ankle untwisted, George's wrist was no longer broken and the hits to the head and been sorted out. They were constantly being asked about what happened in the forest but the only response they gave was that there were 4 Scorpia agents, George had been hit from behind and then dragged of and couldn't really remember a lot and Alex had then been jumped.

Blunt and Jones randomly appeared at the Burrow generally to yell at George and Alex for their poor display but also to tell them news. Blunt was at the Burrow now he had joined them for dinner and there was a large number of people around the table, there was Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny and the twins Fred and George, Harry and Hermione, Sirius and Remus, Blunt and Jones and off course Alex and George.

"I just don't understand how only 4 agents managed to take you two down, it doesn't make sense," Blunt repeated for the tenth time since he had discovered what had happened in the forest.

"Give it a rest Blunt," Alex growled, "I've already told you what happened it was two on one, George had taken a major blow to head and these dudes knew what they were doing, they knew how we fight anyway you didn't see what they looked like, one of the ones I was fighting looked worse than me. But that's not the point, so just drop it."

"Yeah Alan give them a break," Sirius offered his help.

"Now Georgina you can't not remember anything," Mrs Jones persisted,

"I was hit round the back of the head with a baseball bat; all I remember is seeing stars and flashes of random parts of it." George answered, "Now shut up will you."

Soon after Blunt and Jones left and Mrs Weasley began the washing up everyone else retired to the living room.

"Is it weird not spending Christmas with your family?" Hermione asked Alex then remember what he had told her about his parents, "I mean…uh…sorry," she blushed and covered her face in her hands.

"It's ok Hermione," Alex asked and then continued to try and coax Hermione out of her hands while there was a knock at the door, Mrs Weasley who was constantly on edge dropped the plate in her hand, "Arthur!" she yelled "are you are expecting someone?"

"No love but I'll get the door, now stop that fretting you know full well we are safe here." He told his wife firmly but with love and went to the door.

"Bill, Charlie!" he yelled, "What are you doing here?" but before the people at the door could answer Mrs Weasley had run at them.

"O Bill, Charlie I'm so glad you're here, come in, come in. Everyone's in the living room, are you hungry do you want me to make you something, I had no idea you were coming why didn't you owl ahead?" she babbled.

"Thought we'd surprise you mum," A deep voice answer and George and Alex finally guessed who the two new arrivals were, yet more Weasleys.

Mr Weasley let them into the living room, one of the brothers had long dark hair that was tied back into a ponytail and what looked like claw earring, he was tall, tanned and well built, the other was equally well build but with dark red spiky hair that was bordering on brown.

"I think you two know everyone, obviously Harry and Hermione, and you know Sirius and Remus," Arthur began,

"But we don't know you?" the ponytail haired man looked directly at George who looked up a little confused and blushed slightly under his intense gaze.

"Ah yes of course, Bill, Charlie this is Georgina and Alex," Arthur explained, "this is Bill," he nodded towards the man staring at George who was now becoming slightly uncomfortable "and Charlie" he nodded to the other brother who flashed a smile at George that made her glad she was sat down. Alex stood up; he was almost the same height as the eldest Weasley brothers and shook their hands, he then turned, pulled George of the floor and shoved her in front of the brothers, she smiled and shook their hands took then elbowed Alex.

"Ah yeah we're heard about you two, keeping our little brother safe?" Charlie said.

"No they're not," Ron yelled, "they're keeping Harry safe."

Now the attention turned to Harry, "there's a rumour going around, that Harry is going out with our little sister." Bill said narrowing his eyes on Harry who then realised Ginny was in fact asleep in his lap.

"Ah yes, don't worry Bill, we've already threatened him," one of the twins smirked and Harry began to shift under the gaze of all the Weasley brothers. George's phone began to ring, "talking about threats of brothers, that'll be mine." She said, "Excuse me for a moment," she said and ducked out of the room.

"George has a brother?" Ron asked,

"Yeah, bigger and scarier than her, wouldn't want to cross a Thomas sibling trust me. Harry if these two scare you," he nodded towards Bill and Charlie, "Shawn will make you cry."

"He can't be that bad." Ron said.

"He is when is comes to his Baby sister," Alex said, "Trust me I know. I still sees George as a 12 year old."

"So are you scared of him?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Yeah." Alex said, "Dude had a gun first time I met him and figured me out in about five seconds."

"What did he figure out?" Hermione asked.

Alex thought back "well one of the first things he said, although not to me was _this is my little sister and if you so much as lay one hand on her I'll kill you with my bare hands_."

Alex then remembered what Shawn has said directly to him "_I'm watching you, don't think I don't know you're in love with her"_

"Alex?" Hermione called pulling him out of his reverie.

"Sorry," Alex smiled George walked back into the room with a stony look on her face, "G?"

"I've got to go sort Shawn out, he's got himself into some trouble,"

"Shawn's a big boy George I'm sure he can sort it," Alex rolled his eyes but George shook her head.

"He's got into trouble with Scorpia, Alex I have to go help him."


	7. Arguments and playing dead

Chapter 7 – arguments and playing dead

"No, Miss Thomas, now stop asking me." Blunt said monotonically.

"He's my brother!" George yelled slamming her fists on the table.

"I am quite aware of this Georgina, but I am sorry, I am not sending you right into the centre of Scorpia, you do remember that they want to kill you right?" Blunt asked with an unusual hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah Blunt I am well aware that they want to kill me, they have done so for many years but that has never bothered you before, why now?"

The argument was being listened to by Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George (his twin not Georgina obviously) from the stairs of The Burrow, the moment George had told Alex about her brother being in trouble with Scorpia she had contacted Mr Blunt and insisted he come over, since then herself and Alex had been in the kitchen with Mr Blunt and his stony faced second hand Miss Jones arguing, funnily enough they didn't hear Alex's voice once.

"Miss Thomas, how are we to know your brother hasn't simply joined Scorpia again? He was apart of it before, let's not forget." Miss Jones' steady voice rang out.

"If he had joined then why did he call me?" George asked.

"I don't know, but we are going to send some agents in to find out what's going on, when we know the full story we can then discuss further action. Until then I suggest you both enjoy your Christmas, as of Boxing Day we are expecting you to start training Harry and his friends how to properly fight. Do you understand?"

George didn't reply but merely stormed from the kitchen and out into the snowy garden pointedly ignoring Blunt and Jones as they left.

"Is George ok?" Harry asked as they timidly entered the kitchen where Alex was sat at the table, head in his hands.

"She's fine, just upset, you'll soon learn if you haven't already that George has a fiery temper and doesn't like not getting her own way."

"Don't you think she should go after her brother?" Ginny asked.

"If she did it would be like signing her own death certificate, and anyway this wouldn't be the first time Shawn has messed up or George has received phone calls that aren't what they appear to be."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't matter; I'm going to go see if she's okay." Alex stood up, "and Blunt's right, after Christmas, training starts properly." He smiled reassuringly and went to go find George; she was shivering in the garden.

"G?" Alex called.

"Go away Alex," but off course he didn't, instead he walked over to her and stood besides her, watching the snow as it began to fall.

"Why didn't you help me Alex, I don't want you to go with me but your back up would have been nice in there. Alex he's the only family I have left."

"I know G and I'm sorry, but Shawn can handle himself, Blunt's right we don't even know if that phone call was from Shawn remember the ones of Hannah," George made to protest but Alex spoke over her, "I'm not going to let you get hurt George, you're the only thing I have left. I had to send Jack back to America so they wouldn't get to her, I have no one, I can't get close to anyone except you so don't expect me to stand by and watch you walk right into your own damn death. I won't let you." George was speechless Alex just shook his hand and turned to walk away, George grabbed his arm and hugged him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck and resting her head on his chest, Alex wrapped one arm around her waist and place the other in her hair, resting his head on hers. They stayed like this for several moments, just holding each other. It meant nothing but that they understood each other. It was true that both was deeply in love with the other but both knew that it was because of the reasons that Alex had just voiced they may never be able to actually be in love with each other.

Alex and George only moved when the cold got too much for them. It was late now and they could hear the many inhabitants of the Burrow through the living room window. They joined the large group, the living was so full with people that there was no where left to sit, most the children were already sat on the floor. Charlie smiled at George and shifted over so there was just enough room for her to squeeze in between him and Bill of one of the sofas. Alex lowered himself to the floor beside George's leg and found himself between Hermione and Ron, the latter seemed rather annoyed, and Alex wondered whether it was because of him coming in with George after such a long time or that he was now sat next to Hermione.

* * *

Christmas day at the Burrow was great; Alex and George felt like part of the family they had actually invaded. But Christmas day past quickly, as did Boxing Day and finally it was the day after Boxing Day. Alex and George woke Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny at 8 o'clock telling them to put on some moveable clothes and quickly eat breakfast. By quarter past they were out in the icy garden the witches and wizards shivering in the cold.

"Okay its time we actually taught you guys how to fight properly." Alex said and they gulped. After two hours everyone was bruised and sat on the floor panting. George had taken the two girls and told them to try and take her on while Alex did the same with the boys, now they all knew why Alex and George had been called the best. They were knackered.

"I suggest you magically remove those bruises if you can, or your mum will kill us." Alex laughed as Ron led on the grass and did a rather good impression of a dead person, "remember that Ron, it might come in handy."

"What removing bruises?" Ron asked confused.

"No playing dead you prat."


	8. Going In Head First

_okay hey guys, i know the story has been kind of slow until this point but we're getting right in there now, i hope you like this chapter, its pretty long which i'm sorry about well no i'm not. hope you enjoy. please keep reviewing, Love you all - Deadly-flame_

* * *

Chapter 8 – Going in head first

After a few more days of intensive training the teens were finally able to do some of the basics, they could at least punch properly, Harry having accidentally knocked Ron out. Even the twins and the two eldest Weasley brothers had joined in on some of the training sessions. Now Alex and George were secure in the knowledge that they would be able to defend themselves against an average attacker but knew they really had no hope against people they themselves normally faced.

"It's all to do with instincts," Alex told the group the day before they were due to go back to Hogwarts, "I can't explain it but you have to expect what your opponents going to do."

"How can we do that?" Ron asked, "It doesn't make sense."

"I guess it comes with experience," George chipped in, "what from we've heard about Harry it sounds like he does know how to act on instinct."

Harry didn't reply just continued to stare down at the grass, he did agree with what Alex had said about instincts after realising how he had done so himself in almost all of his facings with Voldemort. He knew that every eye in the circle was looking at him as he stonily store he looked up his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as he tried to find someway of changing the topic, he hated to talk about what had happened between him and Voldemort as he began to say something about the weather a cough from behind the group diverted their attention. Harry for the first time was thankful to see Alan Blunt and Tulip Jones stood in the Burrow's garden, but he wouldn't be thankful for long, no one would be.

"Miss Thomas?" Blunt said and George looked at him, "You're going in." none of the wizards or witches knew what this meant but from the looks on George and Alex's faces it was not a good thing.

"If you want someone to go in Blunt I'll go," Alex said staring at the man with a look that could kill.

"It has to be Georgina Alex, you are actually wanted more than her god only knows what they would do you to if you were found on Malagasto, we can be pretty sure if George is found they'll just…"

"Kill me," George finished, a shudder ran around the group.

"I don't care," Alex continued, "she's not going in."

"Alex I do believe you have no say in this, we need someone on the island, George has infiltrated before, and she is smaller than you there isn't a lot of forest on the island you would be easily seen." Blunt explained.

Alex began to stammer looking from Blunt to Jones and then to George, "G?" he said hoping she would refuse to go to the island where Scorpia trained its new recruits.

"They're right Alex, Rothman's sister is now in charge and she'd love to get her hands on a Rider. Anyway I'll be fine."

Within an hour Alex was still arguing with Blunt while everyone was in the kitchen and George was getting ready to go.

"Alex you can not go together we need you to stay with Harry and make sure nothing happens to him, Scorpia are on the move and Shawn has joined again on our orders,"

"Why didn't you say that before?" Alex asked.

"It doesn't matter now, if we send Georgina in and she gets captured he will make sure he isn't killed or harmed and she'll be able to get information from it. It's all been planned Alex and no you cannot change it. You will travel back to Hogwarts and continue teaching self defence Georgina will only be gone a week or so we only need her in there long enough to find out what they're up to."

George entered the kitchen with a back pack and dressed all in black with her hair pulled back. "Lets rock and roll," she smiled,

"We'll wait out in the car you'll be debriefed properly there before you get on a flight to Italy." Jones explained and then she and Blunt exited to the kitchen.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you guys in a while," her smile weakened, "stay safe and keep Alex out of trouble for me."

"Bye," Ron said George shook her head which confused him.

"Never say bye in this business we're in Ron, it's always see you later." Ron nodded but still looked confused. More "see you later"s were exchanged and George finally got around to Alex who was still looking stony.

"I'm sorry Alex," she whispered as they hugged, "but I'll be back, I always am."

Alex squeezed her, "please be careful, and if you need me you ring me, I mean it."

George nodded into his shoulder "keep them safe Alex." She whispered and then left they heard her crunch across the icy grass and then a car door open and slam and pull away. She was gone.

The kitchen was silent, "I thought you said if George went into Scorpia it was like signing her own death certificate," Ginny voiced what everyone was thinking Alex merely nodded.

"Make sure you're all packed for tomorrow, we'll be leaving on time." And then he too left the room.

* * *

George was led face down in the long marshy grass that surrounded the small island of Malagasto; it was a tiny island that could just be seen by the bright lights of Venice, Italy. The last time George had been on this island she has vowed never to come back, the only reason she had come to this island before was to drag Alex's ass of off it.

It was the dead of night but the compound in the centre of the island was a hive of activity and light making it extremely hard for George to infiltrate. As this thought crossed her mind another flickered through it, the words which Blunt had said to her when she had got into the black lagoon and drove away from the Burrow.

_Blunt had turned his boring, empty grey eyes on her, "now Miss Thomas I didn't want to tell you this information inside because I knew Mr Rider would have killed me and locked you up, but" he paused and actually sighed "I need you to get yourself kidnapped, it's the only way you'll be able to get inside the main buildings and find out what Scorpia are actually up to." George had not said anything just nodded and then listened in a slight daze as more information was given to her._

George thought that waiting until nightfall would have given her the best chance of getting inside and finding as much information out before she got kidnapped than attempting it during the day, but it seemed both day and night Malagasto was a death trap for a young MI6 agent.

* * *

Alex and co arrived back at Hogwarts at dead on 10 o'clock the next morning, Alex had barely spoken since George had left and being back at the magnificent school didn't change this.

"We don't have lessons until tomorrow Alex; do you fancy a walk down to Hogsmede or something?" Hermione suggested, Alex shrugged,

"I don't think travelling outside of the school would be a good idea, I think I'm just going to go up to my room and work out. Thanks anyway though Hermione, have a nice day and if you do go to Hogsmede be careful." Alex turned and walked slowly up the stairs.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry.

"Yeah he's just worried about her, so Hogsmede?" Ron asked.

* * *

George had managed to infiltrate the main building on Malagasto by waiting until dawn broke; this was when all the activity on the island ceased and an eerie calm broke out. George hoped this would last for a good few hours, guessing the occupants on the island were using this time to sleep, George wished she could sleep she hadn't for over 24 hours.

Currently she was rifling through some documents in an office she had come across, scanning the pages of the first few sheets when a name stuck out _Harry Potter _there it was, written in black and white Harry's name, George read on, all of Harry's details were there and right at the bottom _it has recently come to Scorpia's acknowledgement that MI6 agents Alex Rider and Georgina Thomas have been recruited to protect Harry Potter, recent discussion with Lord Voldemort say that he wants the boy alive but everyone else can be killed at the hands of Scorpia…_

A light switched on outside the office which made George shove the papers back into the drawer and drop to the floor behind the desk. The door creaked open and the light was switched on.

"Did you think we wouldn't have cameras in our offices Miss Thomas? We've been waiting for you, should we do this the easy way or the hard way?" a gruff male voice said above George. She stood up.

"Hey Marco, long time no see." George said to the man who she had met on a previous occasion and had knocked him out.

"I thought you were better than this Thomas, just walking right onto the island," Marco shook head.

"Well I like to keep you guys on your toes." George smiled, "So how we doing this cause you know I'm not going down without a fight."

Marco pulled out a gun and George shook her head, "Come on Marco you're better than that." And with a spinning kick she knocked the gun out of his hand and pinned him against the wall, while doing this George didn't realise the other man coming up behind her she only noticed when a needle was stuck into the side of her neck and something was injected straight into her blood system. Next thing she knew everything went black.


	9. Fighting Talk

_heylo there lovely people, i know my updates are coming slowly and i do apologise for this but i am currently under going my A-levels which are bloody hard, so yeah it may be another while untill the next update, i'm sorry, i hope you stick with the story though, i will love you forever if you do :) (see i'm resorting to bribery) i hope you like this chapter i wrote it instead of revising for a exam so if i fail i'm blaming Alex and George. hehe. - Deadly - Flame_

Chapter 9 – fighting talk

The week passed slowly for Alex, he continued to teach self defence taking his frustration out on the more annoying students and the ones having scuffles in the hallways. Hermione constantly asked if he was ok, or needed anything and every few hours would try to reassure Alex that George was fine but this would only make him walk of around the grounds alone.

It was five days after George had left to go to the island it was early evening and most students and teachers at Hogwarts, including Alex, were in the great hall eating dinner. Alex had been a bit livelier today and was actually having a conversation with Harry and Ron over something called Football to which Ron was as confused as Alex was when Quidditch was being explained.

The great hall was full of chatter and the clatter of plates and cutlery and oddly enough it made Alex feel strangely normal and like he belonged to a rather large family, however Alex couldn't keep his mind of off George, he was worried, beyond belief. Alex knew first hand what Scorpia could do and how much they hated George and himself.

Alex had just finished explaining the off-side rule to Ron for the third time when Hermione nudged him in the ribs.

"Everything all right there Hermione?" he smiled but it soon slid of his face when he saw Blunt walking towards him, without George.

Alex stood up just as Blunt reached him, "What's happened?" he asked, every eye on the hall on the oddly dressed bland man and Professor Rider.

"Shawn sent news earlier today." Blunt said in hushed tones, very aware of the many hears straining to hear the conversation.

"Yeah, and?"

"She's been captured, was so a few days ago, Shawn only just found out, he says she's alive but he hasn't been allowed to see her he couldn't say a lot but he said some new people have come onto the island we suspect they're death eaters and they're going to interrogate her on the whereabouts of Mr Potter," he paused and looked at Harry who looked horrified, "Don't worry, George has never given away information under torture, I highly doubt she'll change that now."

"You said you'd pulled her out if it got rough, wouldn't you say this is rough?" Alex tried to keep calm, then realisation dawned "you told her to get captured, there's no way she would have been caught so soon unless you told her she needed to. You just let her walk into her own death and didn't even bat an eyelash." Alex's hands were now on the older mans collar, they were the same height and Blunt could see the danger in Alex's eyes, for the first time Alan Blunt were scared of one of his agents. He knew what Rider could do with his bare hands; Alex turning rouge was scarier than the thought of Scorpia gaining full power.

But before this could get any further four combated men grabbed Alex and dragged him away from the head of MI6.

"Cool it cub." One of them grunted, Alex turned and saw the four mystery men who made up K-unit.

"Wolf?"

"Yeah now quite struggling cause I will shoot you."

"Need kicking out a plane?" Alex asked and ducked a punch.

"May I suggest," a calm voice appeared out of no where, the six men turned to Albus Dumbledore, "that you take this discussion somewhere more private? My office door is always open."

"Thank you Albus." Blunt nodded to the doors, Alex shrugged Wolf and Snake of off him and walked ahead of the group.

Alex didn't want to walk all the way to Dumbledore's office so barged into the first empty classroom he found, "When are we going in?" he asked as soon as Wolf had shut the door behind them.

"You're not going anywhere Rider," Ben (Fox) answered.

"How come you are, you work for MI6 now."

"I'm still part of K-unit, now shut up and listen will you?"

Alex turned to Blunt, "So you're sending them in?"

Blunt nodded, "Yes, as I said before Alex you need to stay here your mission is to keep Harry safe. K-unit will go in and get George out, if she hasn't already got herself out. I think you're forgetting just who Georgina Thomas is."

"No Blunt I think you're forgetting just who I am."

* * *

George was cold, freezing in fact. It was her shaking body that woke her up, she was shivering all over. The second thing George realised after the freezing coldness was how badly her head hurt and then how bad her vision was. Blinking hard and slowly bringing her hands up to face to rub them she realised how heavy her hands felt. It was then that she remembered she'd been drugged.

George groaned, "Not again," she shivered attempting to roll over; she was on rock hard ground which was adding to the coldness and her aching head. Slowly and cautiously she pushed herself to a sitting position, her vision that had just come back to her swam in front of her as the blood rushed to her head. Finally getting her bearings George began to attempt to remember what had happened.

A clanging noise pulled George from her thoughts and looking up she saw the lock on the heavy mental door, containing her in her cell, was turning.

A tall extremely pale man with such long white blonde hair that it practically shined in the dark cell, why did George recognise this man?

"Get up." He spoke with a voice that demanded authority and sent shivers down her spine.

"A please wouldn't go amiss." George went back to her defence mechanism of sarcasm, the only way she knew of covering up her fear.

The man gave her a piercing looking with his silver eyes, where had she seen those eyes before?

Those eyes said it all, this was not a man to be messed with and George figured it would be best if she just did what he said for now so she rose to her feet. The man jerked his head signally that George was to go before him; she did as she was told.

He led her to another room, much like the one she had woken up in but a little bigger and with 4 big men with black cloaks on and hoods that covered their faces. Suddenly it dawned – these were the death eaters the order had told her about, Voldemort's henchmen.

She was ordered to sit so did. Not quite sure what was about to happen to her.

"Where is the boy being hidden?" the blond asked.

"Sorry, what?" George replied extremely confused by the question.

"Don't play dumb Thomas, where is the boy when he is not at Hogwarts we know you know."

"I have no idea what you're on about." This resulted in a smack around the face, but not by a hand – they were using magic against her.

"Now do you want to re answer that question?" the blonde asked, George tasted the coppery blood in her mouth and glared at the man, refusing to answer.


	10. A nightmare that seems to never end

Chapter 10 – a nightmare that seems to never end. 

Harry, Hermione and Ron were waiting up for Alex in the common room; the other Gryffindors had drifted of to bed leaving them alone. It had been a good few hours since Mr Blunt had arrived with the four combated men and they had left the hall with Alex.

"Do you think he's going to go after her?" Hermione asked chewing her bottom lip.

"Dunno, he'll want to but I doubt there'll let him, you heard that Blunt man before, Alex is here to protect Harry." Ron said throwing a piece of screwed parchment into the fire.

"Yeah George was here to do that too, now she's Merlin knows where being tortured to find out where I am." Harry watched as the paper caught light and began to disintegrate into ashes.

"O Harry don't think like that," Hermione tried to soothe him, she didn't have to keep on trying for the portrait hole swung open and in walked a stormy Alex.

"Alex?" she jumped up in front of him, "What's going on? Are you going to get George?"

Alex shook his head, "K-unit is going in, plus some strange things have been going on in Hogsmede and I need to go investigate."

"But George…"

"Will be fine," Alex cut Hermione up, "she was prepared to get caught, its so we can find out if Scorpia are working with Voldemort and how much they know."

"You think our enemy is working with your enemy?" Harry spoke.

Alex nodded, "for enough money Scorpia will work with anyone and their and Voldemort's ideology are pretty similar, they'll get along like a house on fire."

* * *

"Now I know you've been teaching self defence at Hogwarts, my son has told me all about you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," George persisted then she added, "you don't look like the father type." This resulted in yet another blow, this time to the stomach.

"Draco has never complained."

"Draco?" suddenly George realised who he was, Lucius Malfoy Draco Malfoy's father and one of the top death eaters.

"So you do know him."

"I didn't say that, I was merely commenting on the unique choice of name."

"You lie." A door opened and closed behind George as Lucius said this.

"You'll soon learn that Miss Thomas rarely tells the truth, you should meet Rider, I'm not sure which of the two is worse." George twisted in her seat to see Jennifer Rothman stood in the doorway.

"And here I was, under the impression that I shot you 4 years ago. Or was that your sister?" George smiled as Jennifer's eyes narrowed on her.

"It's so nice to see you again Georgina, and all alone this time, no where to run to, no one to call. Just you and me, and all my men. Looks like we finally got you cornered."

"Or, I'm right where I want to be." George replied.

"This is tedious and time consuming," Lucius voiced, "if we take her to dark lord now he'll have answer out of her within the hour."

"Fabulous idea Lucius, Lord Voldemort arrived a few moments ago, lets see how Miss Thomas fares against the dark lord, o this is going to such fun." Jennifer's laugh was full of malice.

* * *

Alex couldn't sleep that night so decided to take a walk round the school and grounds. Everything was dark and silent and a cold breeze ran through the wide corridors. He saw a light coming from the library and wondering who else was awake at this hour decided to investigate.

Alex smiled to himself when he saw who was in the library; it was Hermione, surrounded by books and fast asleep at a desk. He tried to shake her awake but she only let out an inaudible noise and shifted slightly.

Smiling again Alex lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the common room where he led her down on one of the sofas and covered her with a blanket.

Whilst Alex head back to his room above him Harry was thrashing around in his bed, Ron was trying to shake him awake but it was like the boy was in coma, a very disturbing coma.

Harry was watching a scene play out in front of his eyes, he wasn't stood on the side, he was a person in the scene and not just anyone he was once again inside Lord Voldemort's head. Harry had seen into Voldemort's head many times before, it was generally when Voldemort was really happy or really angry, the surge of emotion opened up the link between the two wizards and allowed Harry to see what Voldemort was seeing. Sometimes he liked seeing what Voldemort was seeing, it gave him hope and ideas of how to take him down however the sight he was witnessing tonight was not one he wanted to see, but try as he might he could not pull himself out of Voldemort's head.

"_Miss Thomas you are boring me," Voldemort hissed snake like looking down on the beaten girl in front of him. George's face was badly bruised, she was tied to a chair and her wrists were bleeding from straining against the chains. Blood streamed down her right hair where someone had carved an 'S' into it for Scorpia and an 'LV' below that for Lord Voldemort. "Now we can keep this up until you die a slow painful death, or you can tell me where he is now and I'll kill you quickly and easily." Voldemort said. _

"_Go to hell!" George spat, blood spilling from her mouth, Voldemort threw his arm to side which sent George's head reeling from an invisible blow._

"_Where is Potter?" Voldemort yelled._

"_I don't know." George was adamant, _

"_That's it Miss Thomas, I have reached the end of my tether, Cruio" Voldemort yelled the unforgivable curse which was his favourite form of torture. He could se the girl was in pain but she refused to scream, instead she bit her lip until it bled and he lifted the curse._

"_You're strong." Voldemort stated, "she is no use to me, get her out of my sight."_

"_But my lord, she is friends with the boy." Lucius stepped forward._

"_That may be, but at the moment she won't talk, let her rest tonight and bring her back to me in the morning." Two death eaters nodded grabbed George and dragged her from the room._

"_Let's see if she's that strong when she's asleep." Voldemort said._

"_What do you mean my Lord?" Lucius asked._

"_She may not be magical but she was blocking me from her mind, however she was tired and in her sleep she will not be able to block me out, it is then that I will find out how to access the school and where they are hiding him."_

"_So you knew she wouldn't talk?"_

"_Off course, but we needed to exhaust her, if by some miracle she manages to block me out tonight, we'll repeat this all again tomorrow and try again tomorrow night. I will have the boy." _

Harry sat bolt up right in his bed, head butting Ron who still was crouched over his bed, Harry was drenched in cold sweat and his breathing was ragged.

"Bloody hell Harry," Ron said rubbing his head, "Hey, you alright?"

"He…George...blood…Dumbledore now."

"Mate you're not making any sense," Ron said but Harry was already out the door and running down the stairs, "Wait for me."

Harry fell into the common room still panting and woke Hermione who was still on the sofa, "Harry, what's wrong, ouch Ron watch where you're going." She complained as he ran straight into her, "Harry will you talk please?" Hermione said, Harry's eye was glazed over. "He's in her head." He whispered before passing out, Hermione screamed.

Alex who had just put his head on his pillow and let out a contented sigh shot up at the scream and practically flew through the door, "What is it? What's going on. . . why's Harry on the floor?"

"He passed out, Ron go get Mcgonagall and Dumbledore. Now Ronald!" Hermione barked and Ron ran out of the portrait hole.

Alex dragged Harry to the sofa where Hermione had been asleep, "he's hot, get a damp cloth Hermione." He ordered, Harry's eye flicked open at the sound of his voice and he grabbed Alex by his shirt.

"I saw her! She was being tortured, Voldemort's going to find out, she's exhausted…Alex…"

"Okay take a breath Harry, slow down and talk." Harry took a deep breath and then explained everything, Mcgonagall and Dumbledore came in half way through and listened intently.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger will you please take Harry to the hospital wing please." Dumbledore asked, they nodded and half dragged half carried Harry out of the room. Alex was now pacing around.

"Well we can be secure in the knowledge that even if he does get inside Miss Thomas's head he will still be unable to find out about headquarters, Miss Thomas doesn't know where it is and because she is not the secret keeper she cannot tell, plus there is too much strong magic surrounding the place." Dumbledore said calmly.

"But what about the school?" Mcgonagall asked.

"The school is just as well protected; Voldemort knows that, the worry now is for Miss Thomas's safety, Alex do you think K-unit would have got onto the island yet?"

Alex nodded, "they should have done, but I don't think they're going to be much match for Voldemort. If George can't get out alone, the SAS barely have any hope."


	11. Never judge a book by its cover

_okay i hope you like this chapter, i re-wrote it few times, mainly the bit where George gets brought into the castle and the scenes with Draco cause i had an image in my head but it was kind of hard to write down, so i hope i brought it across ok, please let me know. I'm sorry that there have been alot of typos in the previous chapters, i'm trying harder now to make sure i'm writting up to scratch but even the best books have typos in. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you make me very happy. and yeah i hope you like this chapter, much love, and yeah once again i wrote this instead of revising :) ahh well i'd much rather live in a fictional world than a world where i'm failing - love you all - Deadly Flame_

Chapter 11 – never judge a book by its cover

George groaned as she regained consciousness a few hours after the interrogation. Something was different, she knew that straight away, the guards outside her barred cell were on the floor and there was banging. Painfully she sat up and jumped as a figure appeared in front of the bars.

"Hey Kitten,"

"Fox! What's going on?"

"What do you think kid, god you and Cub, you fall asleep and wake up dumb. We're breaking you out of here."

Snake appeared grinned next to fox and began working on the bars, "Hey Kitten, you ain't looking so good."

"Funny that," George said, "you know getting kidnapped and tortured just doesn't seem to suit me. How did you get here this place has tightened security?"

"We know we set of a diversion in England which made that Voldemort dude and his henchmen go running about an hour ago, Scorpia are easy to deal with. You know that, Voldemort was the only reason you were struggling."

"I was not struggling!" George cried.

"Kitten you can barely move, now shut up and let us get you out of here, Cub has been going out of his mind."

The bars broke and Snake and Fox entered the cell and helped George to her feet, "Let's go put Cub's mind at rest before he tears someone apart at that school."

"Stop chatting you guys we don't have long," Wolf appeared, "Bloody hell Kitten you've taken a kicking."

"Stop calling me Kitten!" George growled, "now what have you done with all the Scorpia lot?" she asked as they began to make their way out of the maze of corridors.

"We knocked all the ones on guards out, the rest was all done on stealth so stay quiet we don't need anything kicking of."

* * *

A few days had passed, Harry was out of the hospital wing but barely himself and Alex was more on edge than ever he wouldn't sit still and constantly walked around the grounds hoping to see George appear at the gates. She didn't.

"Where's Alex?" Hermione asked three days later at dinner.

"I think I saw him go into his room, why?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food.

"He hadn't eaten all day; I'm going to take some food up to him."

"Good idea," Ron said, "Harry you better eat too, come on mate." He encouraged.

Hermione knocked on Alex's door, "Alex I've brought you some food, you need to eat, can I come in?" she called; the door opened revealing Alex in only joggers again. Sweat was glistening on his abs and down his back and his hair was stuck to his head.

"Come on in Hermione, I've just been working out, takes my mind of things, but yeah I am hungry." He grinned and Hermione stumbled past him into the room.

* * *

About an hour or so later Harry and Ron, along with most of the school, were leaving the great hall and making their way sleepily to the various common room and dorms. December had now moved into late January and the hallways although crowded with students were icy cold as blasts of freezing wind circled the castle. Harry was tired, he hadn't slept properly since his dream, despite the dreamless potion Madam Pomfrey had given him while in the hospital wing. He and Ron had just reached the foot of the stairs, that would lead them along with the rest of the school to the second floor, the main doors to the castle were suddenly flung open sending the wind howling even more through the entrance and the stairs. There dimly lit by the moonlight and the little light from the entrance was the four combated men and an extremely beaten up Georgina. There were gasps and screams all around as people saw the state George was in, she was walking, well stumbling, but seemed barely conscious. Her face was one big bruise and blood covered her arms. The gasps had died down to leave a stunned silence. Dumbledore and some of the teachers walked out of the dinning hall, their eyes fell upon George.

"Mr Potter, will you please show these gentlemen the way to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey can take a look at Professor Thomas and then bring them to my office please." Dumbledore asked, "Mr Weasley I think you should go and fetch Professor Rider and also take him to the hospital wing. The rest of you, of to bed."

Ron bolted up the stairs, taking them 4 at a time and skidded into the Gryffindor common room. Alex's door was closed and there was no sign of Hermione, "I bet she's in the library studying," Ron muttered walking over to Alex's door and knocking, there was no answer so Ron carefully pushed it open.

Ron's brown eyes widened in his head so they were the size of saucers, Hermione wasn't in the library studying she was in Alex's room. Kissing Alex!

"What are you two doing?" Ron yelled which caused them to spring apart. Hermione was looking guilty whilst Alex seemed to snap out of a trance and swore.

"Ron mate, it's not what it looks like." Alex began.

"So what was it then?"

* * *

Harry led George and the four men to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey promptly kicked Harry and the men out and began looking over George.

George led back on the bed and groaned, the true extent of her pain just hitting her, madam Pomfrey was flustering around her, "now professor Thomas, I can't see to you right away, a student's in a bad way, needs a lot of bones re-growing, nasty business. So I'm going to give you this to drink and it should ease the pain. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"That's ok madam Pomfrey, see to the student." George said taking the cup from Madam Pomfrey and sipping the disgusting liquid inside.

"What happened to you?" someone on the bed next to George asked, she turned her head. Draco Malfoy was led in the bed with a swollen lip and bruised eye.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said.

"Quidditch, a bludger hit me. But seriously what happened to you?" he asked in an almost concerned way his eyes taking in the state of her.

"I had a run in with some guys," George said.

"LV is carved into your arm." Draco said shocked "that stands for Lord Voldemort doesn't it?"

George nodded, "he's one of the guys I had a run in with."

"So I'm guessing my father was there too?" Draco asked George didn't talk just nodded again, "o man, he did that to you didn't he?"

"Not all of it, I think your dad wanted to finish me of straight away, the rest wouldn't let him though. The carvings were his idea."

"That's my father for you: you do what he says or suffer the consequences."

"You sound like you know that first hand." Draco shrugged and pulled a pure white handkerchief out of his pocket.

"You need to stem the blood from those cuts, do you mind?" he said gesturing towards the carvings.

"Um, sure go for it." Draco got out his bed he tied the handkerchief tightly around her arm to stem the bleeding.

"What does the S stand for under the LV?" Draco asked.

"Scorpia, they're like the muggle versions of Lord Voldemort and they're all now working together." George explained, "You don't seem too beat up Draco, why didn't you go down the feast and eat with your friends?"

"Not hungry, plus all my friends keep talking about being Death Eaters, it was a lot easier to say Madam Pomfrey wanted me to stay here for a while, she's so busy with whoever's behind that curtain she's forgotten I'm even here."

"I thought you were a death eater, or in line to become one but you don't seem to like them much."

Draco laughed sadly "not yet, soon will be though, my father says I have to keep up the Malfoy name, says Voldemort has huge plans for me." He said sarcastically.

"You mean you don't want to be like your father?"

"No, but I have a choice."

"Off course you do."

"No I don't," Draco almost yelled, "you've met my dad he's a stupidly proud man. He had my future planed out for me as soon as my mother told him she was pregnant."

George opened her mouth to reply when the hospital wing doors flew open and Alex stormed in, he scanned the room, his eyes fell on George and his breath caught in his throat.

"G?" he said running over to her.

"Alex I'm fine, don't freak."

"Look at you George, how can you be fine?"

"I'm alive aren't I Alex?"


	12. Locking Eyes and Beating Hearts

_Hello there good people, i am back with another chapter, i apologise for the long delay again but my exams are offically over now so i should get back into a good rhythm again :) hope you enjoy this chapter, i'm thinking of heating things up after this chapter, maybe a fight or a battle, any ideas, i like input :) love you all - DeadlyFlame_

* * *

Chapter 12 – locking eyes and beating hearts

A light shaking at George's shoulder stirred her from her sleep, she mumbled incoherently not wanting to wake up and feel the pain.

"George, wake up." Alex's voice floated somewhere above her.

"Why?" she returned not opening her eyes.

"The order is here, in Dumbledore's office, an emergency meeting has been called because of your return, and we need you there."

"Alex I've only been back a day, I've had the crap kicked out of me, can't I just sleep?"

"That's exactly what I said to Blunt, but you know what he's like, we'll get this meting over with and you can go back to sleep." George opened her eyes, everything was blurry but soon cleared, she slowly turned her head but the bed next to her was empty.

"Where's Draco?" she asked.

"Mr Malfoy left about an hour after you fell asleep last night Professor Thomas," Madam Pomfrey supplied, bustling over. "Now Professor, in a few days you should be all sorted, I told Albus I didn't want you leaving the hospital wing just yet but he insisted. Now the cuts and bruises will all go down in a few days, however those carvings like ones on your arm may take a bit longer. How are you actually feeling, the potions I gave you should have made you feel better internally, thankfully there was little damage to you internally. May I ask though, how on earth did you get into such a state?"

"Its come with the job description, at least it should," George shrugged.

"I'm sorry dear I don't quite understand."

"Never mind, I'm feeling much better thanks to you, guess I better be going then."

"As much as I dislike it I can only imagine it is of the utmost importance, so I would like to see you every other day for the next week, okay Professor?"

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey, I'll make sure she comes and sees you." Alex said, helping George out of the bed. She did look a lot better than last night but she still looked knackered.

Alex and George slowly made their way through the castle, with every step George's head felt like it was going to burst open.

"You okay?" Alex asked as they told a stone gargoyle the password and stood on a circular staircase that began to move up to the headmaster's office.

"I'll be fine Alex." She replied and they knocked on the office door and were told from within to enter.

The circular room was full of Order members, Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Snape, Mcgonagall, Kingsley, Blunt, Jones and some other people that George and Alex didn't recognise. There was a resounding gasp as many sets of eyes rested on George.

"Yeah I look a mess, get over it." George said, too tired to be polite and falling heavily into a vacant chair.

"Care to explain just what the hell happened on that island?" Jones snapped George looked concerned.

"Excuse me?"

"We had to send the SAS in after you; you said you could handle it."

"I said I could handle Scorpia but I didn't end up with them did I? That jackass Voldemort and his friends came along and just how am I supposed to fight against 6 people who were using magic against me?" George asked, "And besides, you told me to get kidnapped, that's what I did so I did my job fine, you're the ones who didn't plan it out properly." George glared at Jones so hard Alex was surprised Jones didn't burst into flames.

"What went wrong with the mission isn't the issue here," Dumbledore politely interrupted, "we need to discuss what we now know about Voldemort and Scorpia, Georgina what can you tell us?"

"They're definitely working together, have been for a while from the looks of it, I read a file before I got kidnapped. Voldemort had hired Scorpia to get Harry to him, it was written that Harry was to be alive and taken to Voldemort but anyone and everyone else is at Scorpia's mercy. Lucius Malfoy was there he knew I'd been at the school because of Draco."

"That prat," Bill muttered George's head snapped round to him.

"Draco is nothing like his father."

Bill laughed, "He is exactly like his father."

"No he's not, he doesn't want to be a death eater and when he found out that his father was mostly responsible for what happened to me he was almost sick."

"I think the issue of Draco and his father should be addressed later, do you not professor?" Snape asked Dumbledore.

"I quite agree Severus, now Georgina does he know about Headquarters?"

"I didn't say anything, but I get the feel he could see straight into my head, he could possibly know the street but didn't you say because I don't know the address Voldemort wouldn't be able to find it in my head?" George asked.

"Indeed, and what about the school?"

"Not a lot was brought up about it; he just wanted to know where Harry was when he was out of school. The main thing we now know is that Scorpia and Voldemort are definitely working together."

The meeting went on for a while longer but George had zoned out, when she was finally allowed to go to her dorm she crashed onto her bed and fell instantly asleep.

* * *

Two days later and George was looking a lot more like herself, most of the bruises had faded and after sleeping for a whole day she was feeling a lot better in herself. When George and Alex walked into the great hall for breakfast the room fell silent and every eye watched as they made their way over to the Gryffindor table. A pair of silver eyes locked onto George's green ones as she sat down, she smiled at Draco who smiled back then quickly busied himself talking to his friends.

"Um Alex?" George nudged him he looked at her quizzically, "why is Ron sat all the way down there," she pointed at Ron who was sat with Dean and Seamus rather than Alex, Hermione and Harry, "and why is he shooting daggers at you? What did you do while I was away?"

Hermione's fork clattered to her plate causing George and Harry to look at her with raised eyebrows, "Sorry dropped it." She said hastily picking it up, "um actually I left a book in the library, I better go get it." She said and dashed of.

"And what is up with her?" George asked, "I wasn't away that long was I?"

"Hermione's just being Hermione, you know her and books. And I have no idea what's up with Ron he was fine until that night you came back George, something's been up with him since then, he won't tell me what." Harry shrugged biting into a sausage.

George looked at Alex "Any ideas Alex?" she asked, Alex had a feeling she already had a few ideas of her own.

"Not at all, now I want to know what happened to you, we haven't had a chance to talk properly since you got back."

"Don't brush me of, what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Liar, does this have anything to do with Hermione having a crush on you, has it made Ron jealous?"

"What, why would that make him jealous?"

"O come on, he obviously likes her and she only has eyes for you. Right Harry?" Harry nodded through his mouthful of food.

Alex felt his heartbeat slow down, George didn't know about the kiss, "You must be right G, you know what teenagers are like."


	13. Gunshots at midnight

_Hey, sorry it took so long for this chapter to come along, i apologise for the cliffhanger i like them. I have plans for the next chapter, some action and guns and ooo it'll be good - hopefully :) Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know if you think it's total rubbish or if you really like it. Thanks for sticking with me - Deadly-Flame_

* * *

Chapter 13 – Gunshots at midnight

Midnight. Hogwarts was silent and unmoving, all it inhabitants fast asleep, no one was stirring. Or were they?

A scream high pitched and terror filled followed by an echoing gunshot awoke the castle.

George and Alex sat bolt up right in their beds, looked at each other, grabbed their guns from under their pillows and pushed their way through the terrified students and ran out of the Gryffindor common room, down the staircase where they found Dumbledore among other teachers and many students crowded around.

"Get out the way." Alex yelled, as they barged their way through to the inner circle. George and Alex found themselves starring at the body of a second year girl, a bullet hole in her chest and blood spread around her. Her deep blue eyes were wide and glazed over.

Dumbledore looked to Alex and George, Alex was only wearing joggers and George a large t-shirt and extremely short shorts. "This was not magic." He stated.

"No," Alex agreed, "Scorpia were here."

"It no longer seems that Voldemort getting into the castle is the only worry, we now need to figure out how the hell Scorpia got in here." George said, bending down besides the body, "they weren't expecting anyone to be awake, she must have been walking to the kitchens or something, she startled them, they shot her. It's how they work."

"Student's to your houses. NOW" Dumbledore yelled to the students, many of whom were crying, others too shocked to move. He turned to the other teachers, "Head of house's go to your house's all other teachers start a thorough search of the castle at once." The teachers nodded and hurried of, Dumbledore turned back to Alex and George.

"Blunt will need to be informed," Alex said,

Dumbledore nodded "I told Severus to owl him as soon as I saw the body."

"Good, me and George will search the grounds, they've probably already left but we can't take that risk, Scorpia are constantly changing their tactics."

"We need to change first, and get more guns; god only knows how many of them there could be." George said looking down at her pyjamas, Alex nodded and they barged their way back up to their room where they both dragged on combats and pulled black t-shirts over their light-weight bullet proof vests. George checked her gun was loaded and placed another gun in a strap around her ankle. Alex did the same.

"Ready?" he asked, George nodded just as Harry burst into their room with an old piece of parchment in his hands. "Not now Harry."

"But, this," he tapped the parchment with his wand and muttered some words, suddenly the page began to fill with lines and dots, "this is the Marauders map, it allows you to see everyone in the castle and where they are, see?" he pointed themselves out on the map.

"Does it show people in the grounds?" Alex asked hurriedly opening the map and scanning, Harry nodded "There!" Alex shouted pointing to 4 dots, hovering by a castle wall, apparently hiding in the shadows.

"I don't recognise the names Alex," George said,

"Their not students," Harry said.

"Must be new recruits, look there's more on the other side of the castle."

"That means there is at least 8 of them Alex, we can't take them on, can we?" George asked.

"We've taken on worse,"

"Yeah, you're right," George took a deep breath, "Harry tell Mcgonagall this, and tell her to tell Blunt to bring reinforcements."

Harry nodded, "can't I help you? Go out there with you?"

George and Alex shook their heads "Its too dangerous Harry, they have guns not wands, just go tell Mcgonagall."

George and Alex left the room and then thundered down the stairs, "So do we have a plan?" George asked.

"No, not really, just go out there and see what happens." Alex sounded as unsure as George felt.

"I like it, are we trying to kill them, capture them, what?"

"Whichever is easier?" Alex said as they reached the doors.

"Wait!" a voice behind them yelled they turned to see Harry running down the stairs.

"Harry we told you no, get back to the common room." George ordered.

"Put this on," he held out a silvery cloak, "it's an invisibility cloak; it will cover both of you and give you the element of surprise. You can't just go out, you'll be killed."

George smiled and took the cloak, "Thanks Harry, now back to the common room."


	14. Superior Talk

_I am so so so so so so sorry, that this has taken way to long. I suffered from serve writer's block and then had to start writing my personal statement!! so yes i am very sorry. Hopefully the updates will become alot more speedy from now on. Thank you so much for sticking with this story, i know it hasn't been great but i'm hoping it will now get better. Love you all - Dealdly Flame_

Chapter 14 – superior talk

Alex and George crept down the stone steps and into the dark Hogwarts grounds. A wind had picked up and was swirling leaves around their feet. As silently as possible they walked over to the wall where they knew the people were hiding. It was a struggle walking under the cloak, they barely fitted under it; having to stand as close to each other as possible and Alex had to stoop slightly so their feet didn't show.

The wind began to get more vicious batting the trees and swiping through the grass Alex was about to grab the cloak and make sure it didn't blow of, when it did just that. The cloak was whipped of off them; it flew into the air and landed at the foot of the stone steps.

"Crap." Alex said and suddenly they were surrounded.

"I wondered when you two would turn up. Rothman was right, you two can't resist to play the heroes." It was too dark to locate which body the voice was coming from so Alex and George chose not to reply.

"I bet you're wondering what we're doing here?" they could hear the smirk in his voice, "didn't think we'd get in did you. This school is meant to be protected, isn't it?"

"We didn't doubt for a second you'd find a way in." Alex said, "you tend to make the mistake of underestimating us we however don't underestimate you."

"I'm flattered; I'll pass your regard onto Mrs Rothman."

"Why are we just stood here talking, kill them or whatever you have to do then we need to get the boy." A voice George instantly recognised said.

"Ah, so you didn't get in by your own might? You needed magical help and seeing as Lucius is a parent he can get into the school grounds."

"It wasn't that easy!" a younger voice said, a new recruit by the sounds of it.

"Quiet." Malfoy argued, "We meet again Miss Thomas. That young muggle had it right, it wasn't that easy, guards had to be lowered, and ancient spells cracked, but nothing is too big for the Dark Lord."

"You couldn't have done all that without inside help." Alex said, his eyes had become accustom to the dark and he could now make out the separate figures, Malfoy's blonde hair was shimmering in the moonlight.

"So you're not as dumb as you look," Malfoy replied, "off course we had inside help, a death eater resides among you and a soon to be death eater too."

"Snape and Draco." George muttered.

"Indeed Miss Thomas."

"Lucius I knew I should have taken your ability to enter the school away." Dumbledore said from behind the group. _Where did he come from?_ Thought Alex.

"The minister would never have allowed you to do that Dumbledore, and even if he had I would have found other ways into the school."

"I do not doubt that Lucius, the way you use your poor son shows you don't care how you treat people."

"Draco was more than happy to help with this little mission."

"Yes, I'm sure he was, after_ you_ persuaded him." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Lower you're weapons. Now" a voice from the darkness yelled, it appeared that MI6 had finally arrived.

"Lower, our weapons?" Lucius sneered, "Now I really don't seem that happening."

"Lower you're weapons or we'll open fire." The voice replied.

"That's wolf," Alex said out of the side of his mouth as the Scorpia members within the circle turned and pulled their own guns out, "G this is all about to kick of, when it does, grab the cloak and get to Harry." George nodded in the darkness.

"What about you?"

"Just get Harry safe and I'll come find you."

"Alex, K-unit will have this under control, come with me to get Harry."

"George, as your superior and yes I am cause I officially work for MI6, don't start just listen. As your superior I order you to get the hell away from here and get Harry safe. Do you understand?" Alex spoke like an army sergeant, George was angry that he actually used the superior card but she knew he was right – she couldn't argue with him.

Whilst George and Alex were discussing this, Lucius and the death eaters had been laughing at the members of K-unit and whomever else were in the darkness. A masked death eater got bored of the banter however and shot of a spell into the darkness, the MI6 agents retaliated by, as they had threatened, opening fire.

Alex pushed George to ground and then dropped to it too, pulling a gun from the waistband of his jeans, spells and bullets were flying everywhere "Go George. Now. I'll find you, I promise." George nodded, squeezing his hand before he pulled out her own gun; she then began to crawl towards the castle and the invisibility clock at the foot of the stone steps.


	15. Stupid Ideas

_Once again i apologise for the late update, now this chapter is a sort of rounding the next chapter will be kicking of and unsuspected things will be happening! please stick with it, i love you all xxxx_

Chapter 15 – Stupid ideas

Harry was watching the scene from the long windows of the Gryffindor common room with every passing second he was getting more and more edgy. Hermione and Ron were stood either side of him. For a few minuets they could see nothing but the darkness of the night, but then there were flashes of spells and loud bangs which Hermione and Harry knew as gun shots but made Ron and many of the other students in the room jump and scream.

"We can't just stay here," Harry muttered, "we have to help."

"Alex and George said to stay here and they're right Harry we need to keep you safe." Hermione cried.

"I can't just sit and wait for them to come for me Hermione!"

"You're right, we know the ins and outs of this school better than the death eaters, we should get out of here and get back to Grimmauld Place, trick the death eaters." Hermione smiled at herself.

"You know Harry that actually sounds like a good plan." Ron said drawing his eyes away from the fight below.

"What about everyone else?" Harry asked, looking around at his fellow students.

"The order and ministry officials will be on their way," Hermione stated.

"Plus they'll be must safer without you around mate," Ron put in Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Alex and George?" Harry found another excuse.

"This is their job, they'll be fine. And George did say to stay safe," Harry finally gave in, he knew Hermione and Ron were right but he just didn't feel right running away from a fight that was all about him.

"Ok, but we'll have to do it without the map and the cloak, I gave them to George."

"We can do it," Ron grinned, "but first we'll have to find a way around Mcgonagall."

"Harry there you are!" Ginny yelled throwing her arms around Harry, "I've been looking everywhere for you, Dean said he saw you run out after Alex and George and I was so scared that you had gone out to fight with them." She squeezed him tightly.

"Ginny come on we have to go," he grabbed her hand and the 4 of them headed towards the door. Ginny was confused but seeing the determined look on Harry's face didn't say anything and just followed like an obedient puppy.

Ron set of a few of Fred and George's famous fireworks so as they would cover, it worked Mcgonagall rushed over to the window where students were running from.

"Bloody Weasley products." They heard her yell as they slipped out of the door.

"Okay everyone stay to the walls," Harry whispered, "we're heading to the third corridor and the portrait of the singing flowers. Keep your wands out and be on guard, Ron lead the way, I'll take up the rear."

* * *

George was nearing the cloak and starting to feel a slight sense of relief when loud bangs and screams echoed from way above her. She looked up and could see flashes of light from the Gryffindor Common room window. George swore and hastily stood up, "Alex," she yelled he swung around mid fight.

"George, go!"

"Alex, the common room, they're got up there." George pointed upwards; Alex punched his attacker and looked up.

"I'm going up there," George stated.

"Fine but take the cloak." George saluted in a mocking way she was rewarded by a Scorpia agent smacking her full force in the face and sending her sideways. Not in the mood to fight, nor having the time, she pulled her gun out and shot the man point blank, she grabbed the cloak and ran into the school.

The school was oddly silent compared to the confusion of the grounds George crept along, her footsteps echoing loudly across the marble floor. Once at the top of the first flight of stairs and she run up the next flight, there were figures moving in the shadows against the walls. "Freeze," she yelled tearing the cloak of and raising her gun, "move away from the wall so I can see your faces."

The four figured did as ordered, George sighed and lowered the gun, "What the hell are you lot doing?" she growled.

"We decided the safest thing would be to get out of the castle and get to headquarters." Hermione explained.

"Are you bloody stupid," George yelled, "so how did you plan on getting to headquarters? The whole castle and undoubtedly Hogsmede is full of Death Eaters and Scorpia agents. You leave this castle and you're as good as dead. Now you put this on." She threw the cloak at Harry.

"But…"

"No, no arguing. Now what's going on in your common room?"

"We set some fireworks of so we could get out." Ron said sheepishly.

"O well done," George replied sarcastically, "so the whole castle is on red alert, scared out of their minds cause a girl was found dead and a fight is going on outside and you decide to add to the hysteria by setting fireworks of. I thought you lot were meant to be smart." Each made to protest but a glare from George shut them up.

"Someone's coming," she said raising her gun again, "get back into the shadows and don't make a sound." Harry reluctantly pulled the cloak over him and made sure the others were hidden by the shadows.

"Miss Thomas where are they?" Mcgonagall asked coming into sight, George relaxed lowering the gun again, and she motioned for them to come out of hiding.

"In have never been so angry with you lot,"

"Save it will you, we're already had a grilling," Ron grumbled looking at George.

"Good! Now the four of you will come with me to my office where you will use my fireplace to floo back to headquarters. I assume that's what you were planning on doing?" No one answered too ashamed that they had not thought of such a simple solution. "Miss Thomas I take it you're staying here?"

"I'll make sure you lot get back safely but after that yeah I'll be staying here." Raising her gun again she followed the professor to her office.

"Where's Alex?" Hermione whispered.

"Busy," George replied.

"Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine Hermione, this is his job." Ron could hear the two whispering and his ears were starting to redden with anger rather than embarrassment. They reached the office and George watched as they disappeared in the green flames, seconds later Mcgonagall reappeared. "They're safe, Sirius isn't going to let anyone in through the fireplace unless they know the password now."

"And what is the password?"

"Padfoot."

"Okay, what about the other students?"

"As long as their kept in their towers they shouldn't be in any danger, I'm going to back to my house now." George nodded and watched as the older lady walked away.


	16. Unexpected Saviours

_Hey guys, another chapter for you :) i didn't take so long this time, i'm proud of myself. Lol. This chapter has Alex's shining moments in which you've all been asking for and something a little unexpected for George. Let me know what you think. I'd like to thank my friend Sheldon for all his help with Alex's action scene. Please read and review xx_

Chapter 16 – Unexpected Saviours

Alex threw himself to the ground; it had begun to rain and hard. Blood was running down his arm from where he had been winged by a bullet. Blood and water dripping over the ground.

Within minuets he was completely sodden through. His hair was plastered to his face and his arm was pushing pain around his whole body.

He quickly looked around himself then, reloading his gun, he moved on. It was too dangerous to stay still for too long.

As Alex stumbled through the pouring rain a dark figure emerged to his left.

"Well well, what do we have here? All alone and lost are we... well you should be some fun..." as the figure moved towards him Alex saw that he was holding a knife in his hands and had a wild glint in his eyes.

"Oh not again..."

The man dashed towards him, shouting an obscenity and holding the knife high. There was a sudden bright flash followed by a loud bang and the man reeled back. The wild glint in his eyes replaced with a look of shock and confusion.

The body fell backwards into the mud, splashing water as it landed. The knife was still clenched in his hand and his life blood washed away like a stream from the wound in his chest.

"Well that was easier than-" Alex was suddenly knocked off his feet and into the mud. Water rushed down his throat as he shouted. He struggled to stand but a huge hand pressed down on the back of his head. Holding him under the water.

He struggled again and more water rushed down to his lungs as his body tried to gasp for air.

A sudden burst of adrenalin rushed through his veins and Alex pushed with every muscle in his body, dislodging the person who had been pushing down on him.

Quickly rolling onto his side he dodged a foot that had been aimed at his head.

Alex jumped to his feet and quickly looked about himself. There were two large men standing either side of him. Both looked very capable of breaking a concrete block with their face alone and both looked very pissed.

Steadying his breath and dropping his centre of gravity Alex brought his arms up into a defensive position, one by his stomach the other out in front of him.

"Bring it on."

The first man lunged at him, aiming a fist at his face. Alex stepped back, putting his weight onto his right foot and brining his left foot up from the floor. He dropped very low as the man closed in, grabbed the outstretched arm with both of his hands and pulled the man towards him as he kicked out with his left foot.

He made contact with the man's groin resulting in a sickening thud. Turing his body, still holding onto the man, he pulled him up and over his shoulder: slamming his back onto the floor.

Alex let go, stepped up and over the dazed man and slid through the mud, under the second mans legs.

As Alex got to his feet he heard a voice behind him.

"_Avada__ Kedavra!"_

A green flash lit up the area and Alex heard something thud into the ground by his feet.

"Great, Death Eaters cause guns and knives just aren't enough, let's throw in some magic." Alex muttered darkly then quickly jumped to the side, making himself a harder target. Splashing through the mud he saw the glint of a metal mask to his right.

"_Crucio!"_

This time a blue flash lit the area and Alex felt the air shimmer above his head. He pulled himself up from the floor, the guy he had about to confront was now on the floor squirming and wriggling, screaming in agony.

Taking a second to re-evaluate the situation Alex darted towards the Death Eater.

The rain was blasting down now, raindrops bouncing off his skin and stinging his eyes, the sound of the world drained away and all that remained were Alex, the Death Eater and the 50 yards between them.

As he ran he saw the Death Eater's mouth twist and form another curse, a red shimmer flashed towards Alex he sidestepped and it narrowly missed him.

Alex saw the Death Eaters eyes go wide with shock behind his mask as he brought his wand up again. Alex jumped again, this time twisting his body and stiffening his legs out in front of him.

Alex ploughed into him, both feet completely knocking the wizard to the floor. Alex quickly jumped up and onto him. Slamming his fist into the face below him, Alex moved forwards and hit him again, and again.

* * *

George decided to head back outside and find Alex: Harry was safe therefore their job was done. Now she and Alex could get out of there too. For once there job was not to take Scorpia down. Well not just yet anyway.

George cautiously left McGonagall's office and began heading towards the stairs when a voice behind her rang out.

"I wondered where you'd gotten to Thomas," Lucius sneered, "didn't think you were the type to run away from a fight." George swung around to face the blonde.

"Not running Lucius, merely, playing to different rules." It was then George noticed Draco stood a few yards behind his father, "going to turn your own son into something he doesn't want be?" she asked.

"I'm taking Draco to his destiny Miss Thomas, and thankfully you're not part of that destiny," Lucius raised his wand.

George snorted, "And you have no idea how _thankful_ I am of that fact. However I don't believe in destiny." She raised her gun.

"That weapon is nothing compared to the spells I know."

"I'm guessing you've never been shot, trust me, it's painful."

"Pain is nothing; I'm going to kill you."

"I've heard that before."

"I think it time you ran Miss Thomas," Lucius suggested.

"You clearly don't know me Mr Malfoy."

Draco watched as his father simply nodded, he knew what was going to happen next. The killing curse, it was his favoured spell and it killed instantly.

"Avada -"

"CRUIO" Draco yelled, stopping his father mid spell and leaving Lucius writhing on the floor.

George watched Lucius drop to the floor and then turned her attention to Draco who's eyes were glued onto his father to whom he was pointing his wand at.

"Draco?" she asked cautiously.

"I stopped him from killing you," Draco stuttered out. George edged around the convulsing man and grabbed Draco's hand pulling him away and turning him to look at her.

"Draco its ok."

"He's going to kill me." Draco said wide eyed.

"Draco do you think that after saving my life I'm going to let anyone touch you? Draco why did you save me?" she looked into the boys silver eyes, she had only just realised that he was considerably taller than her and his blonde hair fell into his eyes; much like another blonde headed boy she knew.

"I couldn't just stand there and watch my father kill you, I've seen him do it before and I hate that I never stopped him. I couldn't let him kill you."

"That's very sweet Draco, thank you. Now let's get you out of here and somewhere safe."


	17. Lost Agents

_A/N - hey guys i know it has been stupidily long since i last updated! And i am so sorry about that, i was being over the summer and just been trying to get back into A-levels, i know it's really no excuse. This chapter is short but it's just to get me back into swing of things. If anyone has any suggestions or thoughts about this story i would love to hear them. Thank you so much and sorry again. _

_And because it's been so long since i update here's a quick review of the last few chapters - A fight broke out at Hogwarts, Harry set of fireworks so he could get himself and the rest out of there safetly, this resulted in him getting yelled at by George and then Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny getting sent to Grimauld Place. Lucius Malfoy tried to kill George but she was saved by Draco who is now under the protection of the order and Alex...well he's fighting a load of people!_

Chapter Seventeen – lost agents

It had been hours since George had left, people had passed through the kitchen but no one stayed very long. Molly was fussing over Draco whilst Hermione tried to talk to him and Ron just glared. At 6 o'clock almost all the members of the order arrived in the kitchen.

"It's over," Arthur slumped into chair, "spent the last hour trying to chase them out of Hogsmede."

"If it's over there where are George and Alex?" Hermione asked, everyone looked to the fireplace expecting them to suddenly appear but they didn't.

"They must still be at the school, last I saw of Alex he was having his ass kicked by 3 guys then George appeared and it all went a little crazy."

Sunlight hit George's face; she groaned and attempted to open her eyes. She was led in the middle of the Hogwarts ground facing the sky and having no real recollection of how she got there. Turning painfully on to her side she saw Alex laying face down in the grass a few yards away.

"Alex?" her voice came out harsh and unnatural when Alex didn't respond she crawled over to him and rolled him over. She gasped, his face was covered in blood and he wasn't responding to her shaking.

"Alex? Come on don't do this to me." She quickly checked his pulse, it was there but weak.

Alan Blunt arrived at Grimmauld place he didn't look too impressed at the early morning meeting. "What do you mean they haven't turned up?"

"We've already told you Mr Blunt, the rest of the order arrived home an hour ago your agents were last seen in the middle of a massive fight."

"Yes, and?"

"And now they're not here, aren't you worried about them?" Molly asked she herself was all a flutter since realising the two young agents had gone missing.

"They'll turn up, they always do. Look I'll just ring George, that girl always has her phone on her." Blunt pulled a phone out of his pocket, dialled a number and held it to his ear. "Miss Thomas, where are you?" he paused to listen to her answer, "How badly injured is he?" another pause "What do you mean you're too scared to move him, it's Rider he'll be fine." The rest of the room listened intently "Fine Miss Thomas I'll get K-unit to come back and help you sort him out." With that Blunt put the phone down. "See, they're fine."

"Is Alex hurt?" Hermione asked her eyes full of tears.

"Miss Thomas said something about a weak pulse, blood and him being unconscious but like I told her, its Rider he'll be fine."

"Mr Blunt I 'm sorry but I don't like the way you treat those poor children." Molly voiced.

"They're not children Mrs Weasley, they're agents, and they're my agents so I'll treat them how I like."

* * *

George put the phone down on Blunt, "such a prick" she murmured "come on Alex I know you can hear me, you're not allowed to die, you're Mr Invincible to me." She said stroking his hair.

"Does that make you Mrs Invincible?" Alex coughed.

"About bloody time, don't ever do that to me again." She laughed helping him sit up, "how you feeling?"

"Like I got my ass kicked."

"Right come you two stop laying around in a bloody field." A voice called behind them, they turned around to see Wolf and Fox strolling towards them.

"Yeah come on Cub I want to go home and sleep" Fox smirked, "got a good kicking then?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "You try and take on two Scorpia agents and two wizards and see how you come out of it." He said as Wolf and Fox pulled him to his feet and put his arms around their shoulders.

"Busted ankle?" Wolf asked watching Alex wince as he attempted to walk "stop being a man about and just put your weight on us."

Blunt had left leaving Molly in a fowl temper she had just sent Ginny to bed, along with her husband and the twins and was just about to tell Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco to get themselves upstairs too when there was a crashing at the fireplace. Molly swung around to see Alex on the floor gripping his ankle "Bloody hell Wolf!" he swore.

"Sorry Cub, just you know travelling through fire freaked me out a bit." Alex nodded as Fox helped him into a chair and Molly came rushing over to fix him up.

"Alex darling look at your face, don't worry soon have you fixed up, you breathing ok? Seems a little shallow to me but don't worry I'll get you sorted." Molly frantically muttered fussing over him.


End file.
